Falling For You
by pikachu464
Summary: This is a one shot gift for my good friend, Lady Miki. It's a Sailor Moon, one shot about Nephlite and Molly. I haven't written Sailor Moon in ages. Hopefully I can get it written good. May have a lime in it. I heard she doesn't like lemons, so I wrote a lime. So where you see a line at is where they did it. A fanfic one shot about Nephlite and Molly.


**Info**: This is a one shot gift for my good friend, Lady Miki. It's a Sailor Moon, one shot about Nephlite and Molly. I haven't writen Sailor Moon in ages. Hopefully I can get it written good. May have a lime in it. I heard she doesn't like lemons, so I wrote a lime. So where you see a line at is where they did it.

* * *

Molly was sitting in her room that morning bored as hell. She wore a short blue skirt and yellow long sleeved shirt and was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, deep in thought. The other day Nephlite had told her about the people he was working for, and told her the full truth. But then the other night he saved her from the negaverse. If Nephlite was truly a bad person why had he saved her life for? Molly just didn't get it.

"No," she said shaking her head,"Nephlite is a great guy. There's no way he can be evil. I must not believe that." She started brushing her hair and fixed it up in its usual half ponytail with blue bow tie. Molly's hair was always such a pain to brush. Her hair got tangled in knots very badly whenever she tried brushing her hair. Sometimes she had to run hot water though her hair just to get it un-tangled. She had very thick curly brown hair that was to the length of her shoulders.

Just as Molly was getting ready to exit her room though, her phone rang. It was on her private line, that was in her bedroom. Molly picked up her bright pink phone in her hand,"Hello?" She said.

"Molly, we need to talk. Could you meet me at my house?" Nephlite asked.

"Nephlite, how did you get my number?" Molly questioned him.

"I looked it up in the phone book," Nephlite told her,"Now, will you meet me or not?"

"A..At your house?" Molly blushed somewhat, looking kind of nervous. She'd never been to a guy's home by herself before. Plus, Nephlite was so much older then Molly. But she didn't care. She was still in love with the man anyway. She didn't care that he worked for the evil Negaverse,"O..ok."

"Then I'll see you in a bit, Molly," said Nephlite. They both hung up the phone after saying there good byes to each other. Molly went and ran downstairs real quickly in a hurry to leave. Nephlite's home wasn't that far away. Even though she'd never been in his house before, she'd seen it tons of times before and knew it was his cause she'd seen him out in the yard. She grabbed her shoes at the door, then suddenly put them back down. She remembered her mother wasn't home right now, and thought she should leave her a note so she wouldn't worry about her.

Molly grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down,"Gone out for a few hours. Be back soon. Love, Molly." She put the note by the door so her mother would see the note when she got home. She then grabbed her shoes, at the door, that were black and slipped them onto her feet. She then left the house, locking the door on her way out, making sure also to flip the jewely shop sign to,'Closed', as she went out.

It only took Molly about 30 minutes to get to Nephlite's huge manor. She gulped, gripping her pocket book at her side as she walked up the steps and up to the door. She rung the doorbell very nervously. She then stood back and waited a few moments, until Nephlite answered the door. He had his hair in its usual long, and down style. He wore his lavender colored t-shirt, and white colored jeans,"Molly, come on in," said Nephlite. He took her by the hand and led her inside.

Molly looked around Nephlite's living room. There was a couch in the corner, with a wide screen TV in front of the couch, setting on an enteraiment center. There were speakers on each side of the TV. Up above the TV was a VCR/DVD combo and a Blu-Ray player. Next to the TV was a big radio player. It was one of those huge music players that played CDs, cassates and records on the top. For being a huge manor, the living room wasn't really that big.

Molly took off her shoes at the door and walked across the soft carpetted floor towards the couch and sit down,"Ok, what did you call me for, Nephlite?" She asked him.

"Well...you see. I must applogize to you Molly," said Nephlite.

"Applogize?" Molly looked confused as she blinked up at Nephlite as he sit down next to her on the couch,"For what?"

"For getting you involved with the Negaverse. And for lying to you about who I was, and that I was involved with them," Nephlite explained.

"Oh! That's ok," Molly told him.

Nephlite shook his head. He took Molly's hands in his staring deeply into her eyes,"No, it's not ok, Molly. I could of gotten you killed. I want you to know, I have quit. I will not be working for them anymore."

"Really?" Molly asked.

"Really. Molly I..." Nephlite took a gulp full of air, as he started moving towards her lips. Molly blushed 50 shades of reds as Nephlite moved closer and closer towards her. Molly knew what he was about to do and she was going to let him. She started leaning in towards him as well. Seeing as she wanted this as much as he did and she wasn't backing out, Nephlite pushed the rest of the way, forwards and captured Molly's lips in his own, for a sweet passionate kiss.

Molly felt her heart rate speed up as the man of her dreams kissed her. She wrapped her arms around Nephlite's neck, as he grabbed her and pulled her into his lap, holding Molly close as the two of them kissed. The kiss got more heated as Nephlite rubbed his tongue against her bottom lip begging for enterence into her mouth, which she accepted.

As for Nephlite, he felt like he had died and gone to heaven, as he kissed the girl, like no tomorrow. The two hated to pull apart, but the need to breath was there. They both pulled out of the kiss but not the embrace. Nephlite rubbed his hand along Molly's cheek as she closed her eyes and moaned somewhat,"I love you, Molly," he told her. He cuddled her into his chest holding her tightly to him.

"I love you, as well," Molly answered back.

"Hey, would you like to go down town? The other day you were saying something about treating me to a parfait, right?" Nephlite grinned.

"Oh! Oh, that's right. I forgot about that," said Molly. Nephlite took Molly by the hand and pulled her to her feet as he got up.

"So, you want to go?" He asked her, with a smile.

"I'd love to!" Said Molly. The two of them then left Nephlite's home hand in hand. Where they were going wasn't far away, so they decided to walk there. Molly linked onto Nephlite's arm as they walked down the sidewalk. It was spring time and all the flowers were in full bloom. Molly stared up at the pink sakura blossom trees as they walked,"Aren't the cherry blossom trees so pretty Nephlite?"

"Not as pretty as you," he told her.

"Oh, Nephlite," Molly started giggling, as Nephlite smiled down at her.

"It's true," said Nephlite, as he joined in on the laughter. Seemed Nephlite was a changed person since falling in love with Molly. Before he wouldn't of showed any emotions like this. But now thanks to Molly, he was a changed person.

Molly and Nephlite made it to the ice cream parlor. The couple had a seat outside at one of those tables with a shadded umbralla overtop of it. The waitress came over to take there order,"What'll it be?" She asked.

"One chocolate parfait please," said Nephlite.

The woman nodded,"Coming right up." She jodded down the order on a sheet of paper on a clipboard and walked away.

As they were waiting Melvin just happened to be walking by. He was in all black clothes and wore his huge glasses like always,"What's that jerk doing with Molly?" He wondered. He walked over and demanded,"Hey, you! What are you doing with my girl?"

"Uh...EXSCUE ME! YOUR girl! Get a life Melvin," Molly sighed with her eyes shut.

"Molly, this guy will just take advantage of you. He's way too old for you," said Melvin.

"Mind your own business!" Molly cried out. Melvin tried to pull Molly away from Nephlite but she pulled her arm out of his and slapped Melvin.

Melvin looked like he was going to cry as he demanded to Nephlite,"I'm not going to let you get away with this buster! I'll get you next time!" He then ran off crying.

The waitress then came back with there order,"Enjoy," she told them, sitting the parfait down in front of them. She put two straws in the glass. Molly got a little closer to Nephlite and the two of them shared the treat together.

"So, how is it? Good?" Molly asked Nephlite.

"I love it," said Nephlite. Molly grinned at Nephlite as she got another sip.

"So, what are you going to do now? Now that your not working with the Negaverse I mean," Molly questioned him.

"I don't know. I was thinking about getting in the music carrer," said Nephlite,"I have written a few songs. But I don't know if there any good."

"I'd love to hear them," said Molly.

"Then after we finish up here, I'll take you back to my manor and you can," he smiled at her. The two finished the parfait, Nephlite leaving the cherry on top for Molly, which she thought was the sweetest thing for him to do. The two of them spooned the part out at the bottom and Nephlite left a tip for the waitress and paid for the parfait. He then took Molly by the hand and the two of them headed back to Nephlite's place, hand in hand.

They went inside and Nephlite took out a few CDs, he had written, and stuck one into the CD player and started up the music,"Would you like to dance?" He asked Molly. She took his hand, blushing. And the two of them started slow dancing to the music.

"It's beautiful," Molly told him, as the two danced.

"I'm glad you think so. I wrote it for you," said Nephlite.

"F..For me?" Molly had tears in her eyes. That was just the sweetest thing. Nephlite leaned in and kissed Molly softly on the lips. She pressed herself up against him very tightly. Nephlite ran his hands up and down her sides, gently.

"I love you Molly." Nephlite moved from her lips to her neck, searching for her weak spot. When he found it, he begin sucking and nibbling that one spot. Molly moaned as he did that. She then started tugging on his shirt. Nephlite, understood and helped her remove it. He reached over and turned the music off. Molly then stood back staring at his muscles.

Nephlite picked her up and carried Molly to his bedroom, where he laid her on the bed. He then started removing Molly's shirt. She felt herself get hot and sweaty as he did that, getting turned on. The two of them started there love making.

* * *

The two of them woke up naked in each other's arms hours later,"I love you Molly. Will you marry me when you come of age?" He asked her.

"Yes, Nephlite," said Molly, cuddling him. Nephlite produced a gold ring with a cherry blossom stone on it, and slipped it onto Molly's finger. The two of them then kissed again. And before Molly knew it, Nephlite was all over her a second time.


End file.
